dicks_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Linden
DescriptionEdit Sex: Male Alignment: Lawful Neutral Height: 4'2" Eyes: Black Hair: Red Background: Soldier AttributesEdit Strength: 17 (+3) Dexterity: 8 (-1)* Due to your armour, you have disadvantage on any check to hide or move silently Constitution: 15 (+2) Intelligence: 10 (+0) Wisdom: 14 (+2) Charisma: 12 (+1) StatsEdit HP: 41 AC: 19 Initiative: -1 Speed: 25ft Dwarven Resilience: Advantage on saves against poison, resistance to poison damage Dwarven Toughness: Your hit dice increased from d10 to d12. When you gain a level roll a d12 for hit points. Dwarven Weapon Training: In your hands, the damage die for an axe or hammer with which you are proficient increases by one step. Languages: Common, Dwarven Low Light Vision Speed: Wearing heavy armour does not reduce your speed. Hit Dice: 4d12 XP: 4750xp Feats & SkillsEdit 'Feats'Edit *Hold the LineYou can use your shield to stop oncoming enemies in their tracks.Prerequisite: Proficiency with shields Benefit: When a creature of your size or smaller moves within your reach while you are wielding a shield, you can use a reaction to cause the creature to end its movement for the turn. *Shield BashYou can disrupt an attack by bashing the attacker with your shield.Prerequisite: Proficiency with shieldsBenefit: When a creature within 5 feet of you attacks a creature other than you while you are wielding a shield, you can use a reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. 'Skills (1d6)'Edit *Heal *Intimidate *Knowledge: Dungeoneering *Knowledge: Warfare *Survival AttacksEdit Battleaxe +5 (1d10+3 Slashing Damage) Shield +5 (1d4+3 Bludgeoning Damage) Hand Axe +3 20/60 (1d8+3 Slashing Damage) Class Attributes (Fighter)Edit Parry When you are hit with a melee attack and you are wielding a melee weapon or a shield, you can use a reaction to spend martial damage dice and your skill die to reduce the damage against you. Roll all martial damage die you spend and your skill die and the total is what the damage is reduced by. Military Rank You have military rank, which you might be able to use to exert influence over those who recognise your authority. Martial Damage Die (2d6): ''' When you hit a target with a melee or ranged attack using a weapon with which you have proficiency, you can spend any of your martial damage dice to deal extra damage. Roll those dice, and add their total to the damage dealt by that attack. You must be able to take actions to spend a martial damage die. When you spend a die, you cannot use it again on the same turn. '''Proficiencies: Proficient with all armour and shields, and all martial and simple weapons. ManeuversEdit Protect When a target within your reach is hit by a weapon while you are wielding a shield, you can use a reaction to spend martial die to reduce the damage against the target. Composed Attack You calm your mind and focus your effort on overcoming whatever disadvantages would cause you to miss an attack. Effect When you make an attack with disadvantage, you can spend a martial damage die to offset the disadvantage. Roll that die and add the result to the lower d20 roll. If you spend 2 martial damage die, you don't suffer disadvantage on the attack at all. Whirlwind Attack As an action, choose any number of targets within 5 feet of you to attack in melee at the cost of 1 MDD. EquipmentEdit +1 Chain mail, +1 shield, battleaxe, two handaxes, traveler’s clothes, healer’s kit, bone dice, lucky charm, battle souvenir, rank insignia BackgroundEdit TBA